Thoughts of Love
by Hyper-Gurl1
Summary: I suck at summaries and tittles) A certain CEO is thinking about the angel that he fell for, while the angel is thinking about the CEO she fell for Pairings inside PG-13 for language
1. Default Chapter

I know my first story sucked so I decided to delete it and start a new one but this one is not it. This is just a poem about someone thinking about their special someone (crappy but hey give it a chance at least (WARNING EXTREME OCC) The character(s) are not the same there just thinking about their special someone so here it is:  
  
Chapter 1: The Angel-  
  
I watched from the bushes the girl of my dreams. Her perfect lips, her perfect hair, her perfect reflection. The perfect girl for me. Her lips remind me of the roses that I have in my garden so beautiful yet so incredible. Her laughter is the sound of music, calming down my nerves. Her hair is as soft as the clouds. Her eyes are full of innocence like a child. Her body is just perfect the way it is right now, I guess she's about 17 or something like that. Why don't I have the courage to talk to her? Why can't I just come up and say "hey" or something. Oh, that's why, it's hard talking to an angel, and besides, her brother would kill me (A/N Hint, Hint). I just want to hold her and keep her safe in my arms for the rest of my life. Protecting her from evil. She reminds me a lot like my brother but there's just something about her that I just am awed by. She's the light of my darkness, the one that would break this curse that I have (A/N You probably already now who it is). I saw her, she was talking to her friend I think her name is Mai, and Mrs. Friendship. Her voice is seducing me. All of a sudden I have this urge just to kiss her. Her honey-flavored lips turn into a smile. This smile intrigues me. It's so pure yet so childish. I think I just fell for the angel. The angel of my light and happiness. The problem is, how is she going to notice me? The hate I have, I'll probably hurt her feelings, run away perhaps. I just need the perfect plan so this angel MY angel will fall head-over-heels for me. How?................... I better think about this while I go home, Mokuba must be worried about me. Augh, I don't want to do work. I guess that's the price you must pay for the most highly paid company in Domino city. I got out of the bush in a second and started walking home thinking about my angel when all of a sudden a hand is over my shoulder. I turn around and there was my angel. "Hey Seto" she said. "Oh crap!" I shouted at myself mentally.  
  
TBC  
  
Is it too short? Anyways I'll continue it later unless you don't want me too. My first story was as bad as Michael Jackson's case LOL. Plez review. Hope you like. If you haven't figured it out it's Seto/Serenity! YEY! Next chapter will be Serenity's POV. This one was just Kaiba's POV. I hope you like PEACE OUT! Tell me if it needs anything and give me some pointers cauz this is like my second stori. 


	2. The Dark CEO

Hey! Hope you guys enjoyed "Thoughts Of Love" Here's the second chapter:  
  
Chapter 2: The dark CEO  
  
Gosh! What was I thinking tapping him on the shoulder am I nuts or something? I guess I just thought he felt lonely, I just hope he doesn't insult my brother. I just want a good conversation. "Hey Seto" I said rather stupidly. "Heey" he choked out. I was shocked because this is the first time he talked to me like this. I mean he insults my family but never talks so warmly about it. I gave him a smile. He is so hot! Wait what?! Did I just say that?! What am I thinking me in love with the Seto Kaiba? Well you can't blame him; he's all over the news. His eyes are so blue they could seduce any girl. They were like pools of ice. One minute he has this cold stare that could make a one-year-old cry and the next he is so warm and sweet. He smiled back at me but then stopped and gave me a really cold glare. His smile was so cute did I just say that?. I wish he could smile more. "So," I said rather shakily, "ummm, how's Mokuba?" Great Job, asking about his little brother when I could be asking him to smile more. "He's okay, he just got a girlfriend" he said rather bored. " Well, good for him". I said. "You know Seto, you should smile more often," I said. Oh my gosh!, am I blushing! Sheet. Please don't let Seto see me please. " I don't smile and by the way, you look cute when you blush" he said sarcastcallyWait, what?! Did he say I look cute when I blush? What has the world come too? Oh my gosh, he's blushing. Aw, he looks cute when he blushes. " I got to go now, my brother is waiting for me to cook dinner" I said rather embarrassed. "Oh, so the mutt can't cook, he'll probably just burn up the kitchen" he said smirking. "Don't you dare call him a mutt!" I said. I hate it when he calls my brother a mutt. "I can say or do whatever I want when ever I want" he said. "Well, I say to not call him a mutt you, you, jerk!" Wow, did I just stand up to Kaiba? Kewl. " Well looks who's talking, no one tells me what to do not even a bitch like you." He said and with that he turned around and was walking the other direction. I was shocked. My anger was boiling up so I just had to do the unthinkable. I ran up to him and then I slapped him really hard, with all the strength I could muster. I guess he didn't see that coming. People around us were staring at us. Somewhere laughing I guess no one has ever stood up to Kaiba before. Then he gave me a very cold glare; a shudder ran down my spine. He was shocked I could tell because of his expression. I guess he was embarrassed too. "Well, well, well, looks like Wheeler has finally learned to stand up for herself, but mark my word, I will get my revenge, because NO ONE embarrasses Kaiba." And with that he left. I was happy and then scared. What did he mean by "revenge". I shook that thought of. "Hey Serenity" I heard someone say and I turned around. It was Mai and Tea. "I can't believe you just did that" "Congrats Girl!" "Thanks" I said. "Let's go shopping," said Tea and Mai. "Alright" I said. Mai and Tea were ahead of me. I turned around one more time just to make sure Kaiba wasn't there. Then I went up to Tea and Mai hoping that the "revenge" wasn't going to happen and it was just a joke. At least, I hope so.  
  
TBC  
  
Yey! The second chapter is done! Who-hoo. I would like to thank Celestial Night for reviewing first and everyone else. Enjoy Tootles.  
  
Review Plez: You want to push the button push the shiny button Plez ( 


	3. What The?

Here's the third chapter of Thoughts Of Love Enjoy!:  
  
Chapter Three: What the?  
  
How dare she! Slap me like that and humiliate me! She will pay, but not so severely. Wait, she will pay I mean no I mean augh. I'm so confused. Should she pay or not. I mean I like her, did I just say that? I was looking for my limo but it was nowhere in sight. Damn limo driver I'll just fire him and get a new one like I did last week. Then I saw it. "S-oorry, Mr. Kkaiiba, I haad to ruuun an eerrand." He said rather scared. I just smirked at him and said, "Well, then just take me home and after that YOUR FIRED," I yelled. I guess I scared the sheet out of this guy cause he was shacking so hard. "Yees Sir.." he said. He took me home and then he was off. Good! He'll probably get a better job than this for all I care. I looked for my keys and then I went inside my house and I saw a very unpleasant view. Mokuba was making out with his girlfriend, what was her name again? Oh yeah Rebecca. (A/N In my story they're dating so don't hurt me) "Ahem" I said. They both turned around and when they saw me they were both blushing as red as a tomato maybe even redder. "Get a room," I said to Mokuba. He just rolled his eyes and whispered something to Rebecca. "Okay" she said and she kissed him on the cheek and went to the kitchen. "What's wrong Seto"? Said Mokuba. Stupid brother senses I said. "Nothing" "Tell me or else." He said rather threatening. "Or else what" I said. "I'll just send these to every computer in Domino city" he said. He was holding something in his hand. I looked at it and my eyes went round as saucers. It was the picture Mokuba ("by accident" he said) took when he forced me to go trick-or-treating with him. (A/N I know Kaiba wouldn't do that but this is my story so let's just say he did.) He was "forced" to wear a clown costume with some make-up on. "I know you wouldn't," I said. "Yes I would," He said and with that he took of running. "Teenagers" I muttered and with that I took off running after my lil' bro. ~ ~ ~ 2 hours later: Finally I caught up to him. I was so exhausted. At least no more blackmail since I ripped all the pictures of it and deleted it in his computer. "Please tell me Seto," he said with the 'puppy eyes'. Aw man, I always fall for them. It was my only weakness, but not this time. "Don't you know that you left your girlfriend waiting for two hours in the kitchen?" I said hoping that I was right. "No, I just told her to leave by the back door" Mokuba said. " Tell me Seto please, I'll do anything ANYTHING if you tell me what's wrong!" said Mokuba. "Anything" I said smirking. At first Mokuba looked like he wasn't sure and then said "ANYTHING". " Promise" I said. " I promise," said Mokuba. "Alright I'll tell you!" I said. " I was walking to my limo when Serenity AKA Wheeler's sis stopped me. We chatted and then I called her brother a mutt. She got angry at me and then slapped me which I did not think she would do cause she's the nice one. And now I'm not sure if I should get revenge or not" I said. Phew, what a relief telling someone about this. "Oh, so you like her don't ya". Mokuba said nudging me. I blushed hoping that Mokuba didn't see me but he did. "Well, what you should do is ummm, follow your heart. Maybe you can play a small practical joke on her and be done with it or something like that. It'll probably make you feel better." "Wow, for a fourteen year old, you seem pretty smart" I said. "Hey!" said Mokuba. "Anyways back to business, since you said you would do anything, I want you to go and bring me my coffee" I said. " I crossed my fingers so I didn't promise anything" he said and with that he ran off. " Little brother's" I said and I took of chasing him. --------------------- Later that night: I guess I'll just play one little practical joke on her nothing special. But what kind of joke?. I got it! Muahahaha I laughed loudly hoping no one heard me. And with that I fell asleep dreaming about my angel who will fall for my "joke".  
  
Yey! My third chapter is done! I want to thank sg16 and SlashedTidusLeonheart for being my second and third reviewers and I hope you enjoy the chapter. For the ages here they are:  
  
Seto, Tea, Yugi, Joey Duke Ryou Malik Tristan: 19 Serenity: 17 Mai: 19 ½ Mokuba Rebbeca: 14 Yami, Y.Malik, and Bakura: They will be bout 19 in this story even though there 4990 years old or something. And that's all so far. Yugi and the other will come out soon! I promise 


	4. Dreading

Here's Chappie 4 of Thoughts Of Love:  
  
Chapter 4: Dreading  
  
I was shopping with Mai and Tea hoping that I could find something suitable for me. But, something in my mind kept on bothering me. I kept on hearing the same thing over and over and over. "Well, well, well, looks like Wheeler has finally learned to stand up for herself, but mark my word, I will get my revenge, because NO ONE embarrasses Kaiba.""Earth to Serenity" said Mai waving a hand on my face. "Whaat" I said. "You've been zoning out for the past 5 minutes when I needed your help in a "big emergency" Mai said rather hurt. "Well, what's the emergency" I asked. "Does Tea look better in pink or red?" Mai asked. I laughed this was the "big emergency"?. " I think I look cute in pink," said Tea while trying on the pink dress. I wonder what will Set- I mean Kaiba do for his "revenge". I guess I'm just a little worried. Wait? I can't be scared of him not now! He insulted my bro so he shouldn't give me that threat!. But, what if he does something like that. Something bad to my bro? Don't think like that Serenity, think positive. Great, what should I do now?. "SERENITY" I heard someone yell. The yell scared me so I lost my balance of the chair and fell. "oww" I said. "What!!" . "You were daydreaming again," said Tea who had a couple of bags on her hands. "Let's go," I said. I really wanted to go home so I won't see You-Know-Who there. He probably wouldn't step foot there. I guess it's my only safe place... for now. We went to the parking lot and went in Mai's shiny new Ferrari. (A/N She has a Ferrari who-hoo now im jealous). Mai dropped of Tea first at her house. Her parents were making sure they're no guys on the car and they let us go. Mai was gonna drop me off at my house but before she did that we went to star bucks to get a coffee because Joey didn't except me home for at leas 30 more minutes. "So, what's on your mind kiddo?" said Mai. I looked at her. How did she know me so well. It's kind of scary. "Well, I'll tell ya if you promise NOT TO TELL JOEY at all". I said. "I promise" Mai said. " This is going to be good," said Mai while drinking her venti cappuccino. "Well remember when I stood up to Kaiba?" "Yeah, that's was so hilarious," said Mai between giggles. "Well, you didn't hear him but he said he will get revenge because no one stands up to him. At first I wasn't worried at all, but now I'm not sure. I mean he is the richest boy and he can basically do whatever he wants. Oh my god, what if he takes our houses away or takes my bro to jail or-" I was cut off by Mai. "Wow, slowdown". I stopped and I took a sip off my grande frappuccino. " Well, I think he might play a practical joke on you but I think it won't be that serious. He might just put gum in your hair or-" I cut her off. "GUM IN MY HAIR!" I yelled. I was getting some attention from people. "I think we should take this conversation OUTSIDE now," Mai said and with that she went out. I went out to. "Well, if he plays something worse than that I think you should tell me or anybody else because it could be serious." "Aiight I promise to tell you or Joey that if he DOES do something bad to me" " Alright kiddo, we better go before Joey gives you and me a lecture", Mai said and we laughed all the way until I got home. Our house wasn't the best but it's home. It's a 3-bedroom apartment with a kitchen living room and 1 bathroom. It was really cheap actually so it was really good. "Hey sis" I heard someone say and I turned around. Joey was standing behind me. I gave him a hug and he kissed me on the forehead. "So how was ur day" he asked. " It was great, I'd better go now" Mai said. "Bye Mai" said Joey but what he did really shocked the hell out of me. He went up to Mai and gave her a kiss on the lips. They look so cute together. When they stopped kissing they were both blushing so much that I thought one of them would pass out. "Bye Joey" Mai said and gave him one last kiss. When Mai left Joey looked dumbfounded it was hilarious. I decided to bother Joey. "Hey Joey" I said innocently. "what?" he said. "JOEY AND MAI SITTIN' IN A TREE K- I-S-S-I-N- I couldn't finish because Joey was chasing me around. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 3 hours later- I was laying in my bed. After Joey caught me and tickled me we went to get some ice cream and talked about school and some other stuff. He told me it was late and said it was time to got to sleep. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to bed. I'm still concerned about the threat. " He probably won't do anything" I thought aloud and with that I fell asleep thinking about a "wonderful" day I will have tomorrow.  
  
Hey Peoplez! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would like to thank DarkDragon34 for being my fourth reviewer (who-hoo). I also would like to ask if you could give me ideas cauz right now I have a little writer's block so its kinda hard. I might update soon but im not sure cauz I got billions of HW to do. Ciao! 


	5. Stupid Window!

Hey! Glad that I got some reviews. Even though it's not a lot I will continue this story alright. The prank is not until chappie 7 or somethin' like that. This chapter is just about.... A stupid window! Well enjoy! Heres chappie 5 of 'Thoughts Of Love"  
  
Chapter 5: Stupid Window!  
  
I woke up at 5:30 am. "Damn alarm clock!" I shouted and threw it at my closet. Let's just say I had a bad night. I went to sleep early at 10:21 I think and woke up at 12:00 cause I just remembered I had to do some paperwork that was due tomorrow well basically today cause its 12:00. I finished by 3:40 and then I couldn't go to sleep. So I just was "brainstorming" on what to do to the Mutt's sister. I fell asleep at my desk about 4:30. So right now I'm PIST OFF. I guess that's just the price you get for being a CEO and taking care of a 'teenager'. "What is it Seto" I heard Mokuba yell from his room. " It was just my pathetic alarm clock," I yelled back groggily. I guess Mokuba didn't hear me because I heard some snoring. Hehehehe... Now I got some blackmail on him; he snores! I got up from my desk and decided to wear my white trench coat with the black pants. Basically what I weared for Battle City. Today was a beautiful Saturday but NOT FOR ME. I decided to drive my limited edition black jaguar. I got to Kaiba Corp. Everyone was rushing as though someone had just won the lottery. I went to my office when all of a sudden a baseball crashed my $80,000.01 crystal windows. I went up to the window to yell at the bastard that did this when I saw Yugi and his gang staring at the window. "ALL OF YOU STAY WHERE YOU ARE OR YOU WILL HAVE A WORLD OF PAIN" I said threatengly and I went outside. I was standing in front of the gang. I felt proud because I was the tallest one there. "WHICH ONE OF YOU IMBECILS BROKE MY $80,000.01 CRYSTAL WINDOW!" I yelled. We were getting attention from people but I really didn't care. " Was it the Mutt?" I asked while I gave him a cold glare. "Or miss. Friendship girl was she trying to teach you a lesson to NOT BREAK WINDOWS!" Tea looked scared but I just smirked at her. "HEY! LEAVE TEA OUT OF THIS" I heard someone yell at me. I turned around. Little Yugi was standing up for himself. " Ain't that nice, Yugi is trying to protect his girlfriend while he can't protect himself" I said while laughing coldly. Both Yugi and Tea blushed. The mutt on the other hand was red with anger. "STOP PICKIN' ON YUG AND TEA! WHY DON'T U JUST BUY A NEW WINDOW AND LEAVE US ALONE SO WE CAN PLAY" The mutt said and with that he tried to punch me. I of course dodged it. "So the mutt has finally learned a new trick," I asked. "SHUT UP MONEYBAGS!" he said and tried to punch me one more time. I dodged all of his punches. The mutt was getting tired so I decided to ask the question one more time. " I'll ask this one more time and I hope that you could get it through all of your thick skulls". I said calmly. Then I took a deep breath and said "WHICH ONE OF YOU F***ING IMBECILS BROKE MY CRYSTAL WINDOW". They were all staring at me. It was kind of creepin me out but I decided not to show them my scared side. " I did it," said everyone at the same time, which startled me. " No really it was me" said Mai, Isis, and Tristan. "Stop lyin' it was me" said Joey, Yugi, and Duke. " Well it wasn't me," said Bakura Y.Malik, and Yami. "Oh yeah huh a pharaoh, a tomb robber and an obsessive guy tryin to be a pharaoh didn't break my window. " Your window was worthless, I would rather steal the pharaoh bling-bling than that f***ked up window" said Bakura as though it was the end of the discussion. " EXCUSE ME! THIS MILLENIUM PUZZLE IS AT LEAST 100 TIMES BETTER THAN SOME F***ING WINDOW!" Said the pharaoh who was in a bad mood. "WELL YOUR BOTH WRONG CAUSE THE MILLENIUM ROD IS A MUCH MORE BETTER BLING-BLING THAN SOME F***ED UP NECKLACE OR PUZZLE"! Said Y.Malik. Then they got into an argument about whose millennium item; or should I say ' bling-bling' was better. I knew from then on that they did not break it. I turned around to see everyone else fighting on who broke the window. I was getting a very bad migraine. Note to self: NEVER EVER ask the gang who broke a window. " I'm waiting," I said rather patiently. " ME" They all shouted. This was pathetic. I had a huge migraine, I have at least 281 papers to file and proofread and I had to go to one of Mokuba's teacher conferences. " IF NO ONE DOESN'T COME UP IN 5 SECONDS, ALL OF YOU WILL BE WORKIN FOR ME AND TRUST ME IT WON'T BE PRETTY!" I basically yelled. "5, 4, 3, 2- " " I DID IT" I heard someone yell. I turned around to see who the imbecile was that said they did it and I was shocked. I couldn't believe it! It was  
  


* * *

  
CLIFFIE~! Hope you guys enjoyed this. I bet u already now who did this but I may surprise you! If you want you could guess but I ain't tellin' till the next chapter of " Thoughts Of Love" Peace Out! I would like to thanx Darkhope for being my 5th reviewer YEY! Plez give me some ideas cause right now I don't have any but I do no who the person will be. 


	6. Love Is Just A Tangled Web

Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the story. I like it. Uhhhhhhhhhh... Here' chappie numero six of 'Thoughts Of Love' Enjoy! By the way, if some of you don't know what numero is it is number. By the way, this chappie will probably be Seto's pov cauz I said so and halfway through the chapter will be Serenity's pov.  
  
Chapter 6: Love Is Just A Tangled Web  
  
Seto's Pov:  
  
" I DID IT" I heard someone yell. I turned around to see who the imbecile was that said they did it and I was shocked. I couldn't believe it! It was....................... Mokuba!? " What the hell" I asked Mokuba. " Well I was.. And they were and she was and uhhhhhhhhh" said Mokuba. I caught the 'she' part. "What do you mean by she?" I asked Mokuba rather strictly. Even though he was my lil' bro I sometimes SOMETIMES treated him like he was in boot camp. " I-iii did it too" I heard someone else say. I turned around and there was my angel. " We both did it." Said Mokuba and Serenity at the same time. " You see the gang was just comin, and me and Serenity were playing baseball before they arrived." " And then I was pitching the ball to Mokuba who swung it really hard" "And it hit your $80,000.01 crystal windows". They finished at the same time. At the precise moment I was laughing so hard. Everyone was staring at me I just don't know why? "Were sorry," said Mokuba and Serenity. I finished laughing and decided to give the 'teens' a cold glare. They both flinched at my glare. " Hold on" I said. They both just stood there. I decided to call my limo driver to pick me up were I was right now. I went back to the group. My limo came up and the driver opened the door and went to the drivers seat. " Well, well, well, I guess you two are in big trouble" and with that I carried Serenity and Mokuba on both of my shoulders, went into the limo and I told the driver to step on it which he did. I heard the mutt yell " HEY COME BACK HERE YOU F*CKING MONEYBAGS" but of course I didn't stop. I let go of Mokuba and Serenity and so they were sitting in between me. They both look scared but I think that my angel was mostly scared. After I looked at her soft but scared face my glare became a warm gaze. Then I started laughing. Mokuba and Serenity started staring at me as though I was crazy. I started to calm down when Serenity asked " What's sooo funny?" . " The look on your faces, you look like as though I'm going to kill you". I said through breaths. " Seto, are we going to have to do something cause we broke your $80,000.01 crystal windows" Mokuba asked. " Well," I said and I started glaring at them. " Both of you will pay... Mokuba you will study more and Serenity...." God, I have no idea what Serenity will do. Geesh and I thought I was the smart one. I want her to do something for me so I can be close to her. Augh. I got it! " You will be Mokuba's tutor/babysitter." I said. Phew, now she can be close to my bro and me and then she might like me. Let's just hope Mokuba's girlfriend does not get jealous. " Hey! I'm 14 I don't need a babysitter... oh," said Mokuba. I guess he knew why I want her in my house. " When do we start big brother" asked Mokuba. " Tomorrow, I expect you Serenity to be at our house at 10:00 sharp, with this job you will pay my window and Mokuba will pay the window by getting good grades. Am I clear?" God I'm sounding like a dad. " Yes sir," said Serenity and Mokuba. " Hey! I got an idea! Let's get some ice cream" Mokuba practically yelled. I of course was never into ice cream, but hey, I want to spend some more time with my angel. "I'll go," said Serenity in a small voice, guess she was still scared of me. "Alright let's go," I said in a bored voice.  
  
Serenity's POV:  
  
Wow, Kaiba really is sweet to his brother. I just hope he forgets about me so I can run away. I don't mean to brag or anything but they're both really close to each other and I don't want to intrude. We went to the ice cream parlor and I got an orange-sherbert with sprinkles on it. know. We went outside and we all ate in silence. Mokuba was playing with his double- chocolate brownie sundae (A/N This chappie is making me hungry). He then got a spoonful of his sundae and threw at Kaiba! Mokuba of course looked shocked. Se-Kaiba looked as though the whole world came crashing down at him then all hell broke loose. " Mokuba" He said calmly. "LOOK WHAT YOU F*CKING DID TO MY 3,875.91 LIMITED EDITION TRENCH COAT! I CAN'T TAKE THE F*CKING STAIN OUT ANYMORE AND IT IS NON-RETURNABLE." "WELL, SORRY SETO IF YOU STOPPED WEARING THOSE F*CKING TRENCH COATS MAYBE THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN!" " STOP BLAMING MY F*CKED UP TRENCH COAT YOUR JUST F*CKING JEALOUS!" " OH YEAH" "YEAH I-" I had to interrupt "QUIET GOSH ITS JUST A F*CKING TRENCH COAT AND A STUPID SUNDAE SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST SAY F*CKING SORRY TO EACH OTHER SO WE CAN F*CKING GET OUT OF THIS PLACE" I practically yelled. They both stared at me; actually they weren't the only ones. I was a bit embarrassed but it was my first time cussing. Kewl. They both muttered "sorry" and then we ate in silence. When we finished and got inside Kaiba's limo I had to say sorry. " I'm sorry for practically yelling at you guys." " It's okay Seren." Said Mokuba, " I mean everyone practically yells at some point in their lives." " Could you guys drop me off at my house" I asked politely. " Alright I know where it is," said Mokuba. He told the driver and he took us there. We stopped at the front of my house and I waved good-bye to Mokuba and Seto. They both said bye. " Remember Serenity, 10:00 sharp!" said Kaiba. " I will don't worry!" Why am I calling him Seto if he is supposed to be called Kaiba? I'm confused. I guess love is just a tangled web. I went inside of my house to get a very rude awakening.  
  
Seto's POV:  
  
" You know Mokuba," I told my lil bro. "What?" he asked. " For Serenity practically yelling and cussing makes me like her even more!" I stated proudly. " GO SETO, YOU'LL GET HER DON'T WORRY." Mokuba yelled and we drove off to my mansion. Ah yes, love is just a tangled web.  
  
Phew, that's probably the longest chapter so far. Plez review. The next chapter will be posted either 2morrow or next week cauz right now im really busy. I also want to thanx Jenishi the Apocalypse and xMimiCks_BunnEyx for reviewing! CIAO 


End file.
